The Reckoning
by IrishPeaceChick
Summary: Its my version of Clerek and the other characters. How they get together, problems they face...
1. Chapter 1

**CPOV**

"I am going to do it. I have to eventually. Why not now" I told myself.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Tori asked, coming into my room. I could see she was about to launch into another one of her famous reprimands; until she saw the look on my face. "Just tell him how you feel, I'm sure he feels the same way" she said plopping down next to me on my bed.

"But what about Simon?" I asked.

"Who cares about Simon?" she responded.

"_**I **_do".

"Well I don't. You shouldn't let him stand in the way of your happiness".

"I know" I sighed.

"Then GO!" she said, shoving me out the door.

"Pushy, pushy" I muttered on the way to Derek's room.

He opened it when I was about a foot away from the door. "Hey Chloe, what's up?" He asked.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" I said. He stepped aside and opened the door just enough for me to walk through. I made my way over to his bed and stood there awkwardly.

"So what is it?" he asked shutting the door and coming to stand beside me.

"I love you" I blurted before I could stop myself. I covered my face with my hands.

The room was silent. I peeked through my fingers to find Derek standing there frozen with shock. "Derek?" I asked worried. I looked down at my feet wondering if I made a mistake.

"This was a mistake, maybe I should go" I muttered heading for the door.

Suddenly Derek sprung to life. His hand shot out and grabbed mine. "Don't go" he said.

I turned around to find him staring at me. I blushed and looked at the ground. His finger gently pushed my chin up so I was looking at him again. Then he said the words I had been hoping he would say for months.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting, hoping you would say that" he said never taking his eyes away from mine. I shook my head. "Chloe, I love you too" he said.

His words filled me with so much joy that I thought I was going to burst. And I nearly did, because a second later, he leaned down and kissed me. Fireworks exploded and it felt so good that I never wanted it to stop. We had to though, because Simon had just walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes past before anyone spoke. It was me broke the silence. "Simon..." I started.

"Don't, Chloe, I don't wanna hear it" he spat. He spun on his heel and walked away. He didn't get very far though. He only made it about a foot when Derek shot his arm out and pinned Simon to the wall.

"Just because you're hurt doesn't mean you get to be an asshole" Derek said. He was shaking with anger. I had to do something.

"Derek, stop! He's your brother. You don't want to hurt him" I said.

Derek ignored me and pulled him arm back to punch Simon. I had to act fast. I couldn't let him ruin his relationship with his brother over me. I placed a hand gently on Derek's cheek.

"Derek, look at me" I said near tears. He turned towards me and the pure fury in his face softened. "Don't do this. Not over me" I whispered. He set Simon down and covered my hand where it rested on his cheek.

"Chloe, he has no right to talk to you like that" Just then, Simon, seeing an escape, ran out of the room.

"I should probably go try and talk to him" I said and I left to try and find Simon.

**DPOV**

I can't believe that just happened. I loved her for so long but was afraid she didn't feel the same. I'm so happy! But I feel bad about Simon. I sat back on my bed replaying the last 25 minutes.

I had just been lying on my bed, thinking about Chloe. So much so that I didn't even sense her approaching until she was a foot away. I stood up and opened the door. "Hey Chloe, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound normal. She looked oddly nervous.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" she said. I opened the door and she walked past me and stood next to my bed. I shut the door and went over to her.

"So what is it?" I asked, praying this wasn't where she told me she loved Simon.

"I love you" she blurted and covered her face with her hands.

I froze. I'd been waiting for her to say that for months. I loved her but was so afraid to tell her. I'm so happy, just so happy.

"Derek?" I hear her ask. I didn't respond. "This was a mistake, maybe I should go" she mutters. NO! If I let her go, I might lose her. I shoot out my hand and grab hers.

"Don't go" I plead. I push her chin up gently with my finger so we're looking eye-to-eye. "I love you too" I said and bent down slowly to kiss her, giving her time to move away. She doesn't and when my lips landed on hers, pure bliss ran through me.

And then Simon had to go and ruin it all...


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been super busy. I won't be able to post for a while but I promise soon I'll be back with more. SUPER SORRY! Look soon for more updates.

See you later,

Rosalyn


End file.
